pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Cake Pretty Cure
Sweet Cake Pretty Cure is another fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is sweets, cake and friendship. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascot [[Dasha Kurimu|'Dasha Kurimu']]/Cure Batter A first year of Itsutsu Hoshi High school who lives by herself since her mother had to go overseas with her father for treatment for a disease having her aunt pop in every now and again to check on her. She is a lover of cooking and baking but loves more cooking from scratch. In civilian form, she has short cotton candy pink hair with two short pigtails on top and raspberry colored eyes. As Cure Batter, her hair grows longer turned tan brown with bottom half turning staying pink and her pigtails become longer held by pink bows. Her theme color is tan and pink. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Sweet Concoction! The sweet taste of friendship! Cure Batter!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Batter Up!" [[Yuki Shimotsuke|'Yuki Shimotsuke']]/Cure Frosting A second year of Itsutsu Hoshi High School and the star of the soccer team. She is nicknamed the "Speed Demon" since she is super fast on the field. She is super fast talking, hard headed, and spicy. In civilian form, she has short dark brown hair with her bangs to the side and brown eyes. As Cure Frosting, her hair turns white and grows to touch her shoulders tied in a low ponytail with a cream colored ribbon and her eyes turn cream. Her theme color is White and Cream. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Sweet Concoction! The icy taste of Bravery! Cure Frosting!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Icing Waltz!" Ichigo Nakahara/Cure Topping She is the first year student council president and childhood friend of Dasha being next door neighbors in Ocean View Apartments. She is very serious when it comes to her job and studying but is fun loving when free from school. In civilian form, she has short dark pink hair and brown eyes. As Cure Topping her hair becomes longer turning light pink tied in low pigtails with red ribbons with strawberries in the middle and her eyes turn red. Her theme color is pink and red. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Sweet Concoction! The sweet taste of fun! Cure Topping!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Strawberry Rush!" Sweetie She is the mascot of the series. She was one of the head knights and trainers of the candy kingdom and best friend of Princess Cotton Candy. She is a pink and white bear with heart designs on her shoulders and back and pink eyes wearing a satchel. Villains The Zesters They are the villains of the series who are after the Sweet Stones. Queen Lemon Zest She is the evil version of Queen Lemon Meringue who captured the true queen in the mirror but was unable to use the kingdom's full power because of Princess Cotton Candy sending the Sweet Stones to earth along with Sweetie. Paprika She is the first to attack the cures and the right hand woman to Queen Lemon Zest who will do anything to please her. Cinnamon He's the second to attack and is wise cracker and best friends with Paprika and might even have a small crush on her. Zestcians They are the monsters of the day. Items Sweet Sticks They are the henshin Items and weapons of the cures. To activate, the girls shout "Pretty Cure! Sweet Concoction!" Jeweled Candies They are the collection items for this season that appears after purifying Zestcians. It will restore happiness and life to Candy Kingdom. Locations Soramori Town: It's a small town where the story takes place in it are: * Itsutu Hoshi High School: It's where the cures go to school. * Oceanview Apartments: It's an apartment complext outside of town near the beach that the Dasha and Ichigo have to take the bus about a half an hour drive. * Joy Amuesment Park: It's a small amuesment park located in the same area as Apartments. Candy Kingdom: It's where Sweetie is from. Family Ageha and Kaoru Kurimo They are Dasha's parents who are overseas because her mother has a rare disease that needs treatment. They always call and check up on her around 7:30 in the morning and night. They are seriously over protective of Dasha. Aine Kurimo She is Dasha's aunt and Ageha's younger sister who works as a barista who checks in on Dasha's every weekend. Yukio Shimotsuke He is Yuki's single father who is also the coach of the little league of the town. Kenji and Haruto Shimotsuke They are Yuki's younger twin brothers who love to hang out with Yuki, They loves the T.V series, The End but have to watch when their parents aren't home because of the horror aspect. Ai and Arata Nakahara They are Ichigo's parents who own resteraunt near the beach. Itsutu Hoshi High School Others Princess Cotton Candy She was the princess of Candy Kingdom before she disappeared after helping Sweetie escape. Episodes # A talking bear?! Cure Batter is Born! # The sweet taste of Victory! Cure Icing is born! # And the duo become a trio! Cure Topping is born! # TBA # Worried is our secret blown!-When a fight leaves Dasha unable to answer the phone on time, her aunt is called in to check on her and watch her for a few days. Will her identity as a cure be found out? # Category:Fanseries